Nightmares
by Kurayami2005
Summary: Sasuke still have this memory... When he witnessed the death of his clost friend's death. Years passed. He begin to see the ghost of the past.
1. The Cause of Nightmares

I don't own Naruto. I only own this plot and everything that are bought by my parents.

This is a bit AU because Naruto bought Sasuke back instead him escaping and three years has passed.

Legends:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'

* * *

__Nightmares_

_Chapter One: The Cause of Nightmares_

* * *

He opened his mouth slightly to speak softly, "Little brother…" He began as he slowly moved his crimson eyes to stare at his little brother's face, "Why won't you kill me?" 

He opened his mouth slightly to speak softly, "Little brother…" He began as he slowly moved his crimson eyes to stare at his little brother's face, "Why won't you kill me?"

He opened his mouth slightly to speak softly, "Little brother…" He began as he slowly moved his crimson eyes to stare at his little brother's face, "Why won't you kill me?" 

Uchiha Sasuke tightened his grip on the handle of his kunai. "I'm going to." He simply answered as he raised his arm above his head.

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Do it now… Or are you afraid?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shoved his kunai into Itachi's chest. "I'M NOT AFRAID!" He screamed in rage as he stabbed Itachi again, again, and again. He soon was covered in his brother's blood.

Itachi just lay there, dead, with a smile on his face just like almost saying 'This is not over and will never.'

Sasuke fell onto his knees. His eyes staring at Itachi's smile. "Damn you." Sasuke murmured. He then heard a groan. He turned his head to see Naruto slowly raising, using the wall as his supporter.

He looked up at Sasuke and Itachi's dead body and flashed his foxy grin at Sasuke. "We won." He said. Sasuke nodded as he raised and turned back to Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck to support him to walk.

"It's obvious, dobe." Sasuke stated, smirking. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't call me dobe, bastard." Naruto shot back.

"Whatever." Sasuke stated. "We're almost out of this damn place." He added. Naruto sighed and nodded. Sasuke sighed and tried to make up of a thank you. "Dobe, thanks for helping me in killing Naruto."

"It was no problem… Well it was actually a problem but whatever." Naruto said then narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you to not call me dobe!"

Sasuke laughed lightly. "Sure, dobe." He and Naruto both walked out of the place to meet someone or… The people who were waiting for them.

Tsunade and many of Sasuke and Naruto's friends were there. Tsunade walked to Naruto, which Sasuke let go to allow her hug him tightly. "I was worried about you!" She exclaimed.

Naruto couldn't breath. "… Need air here…" He managed to say. Tsunade immediately released him. Naruto grinned. The others walked to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's grin widened. He couldn't believe this. They were worried about him while both Sasuke and Naruto were in the Uchiha Mansion.

He looked at Sasuke who was annoyed by the two girl fans fighting over him. Naruto just chuckled then noticed something headed at Sasuke's head. His eyes widened as he pushed himself off the ground into the air behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for him. Naruto was about to catch the kunai but missed and it landed into Naruto's heart.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes widening in shock. Naruto fell onto the ground, dead. Sasuke looked up at the entrance to see Kisame standing there, barely alive, grinning. Sasuke just had lost his closest friend… No… His brother. His eyes now filled with angers as he positioned his hand to perform the Chikori.

Kisame's eyes widened. "Shit!" He was weakened by the last fight and couldn't escape. He knew this was his death as Sasuke charged at him. He felt the blow going through his chest. He was still alive… The pain was so horrible and Sasuke knew it, he slowly charged down his Chikori. When he was finished, Kisame was already dead.

Everyone was shocked. He just came out alive… Then now he's dead. Someone broke into tears. It was Hinata.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's body, fighting the tears back. '_This is my entire fault. If I just noticed this… He'd be still alive._'

* * *

_The End of Chapter._

How was the beginning? Good? It sucked? Or whatever?

I will continue to write this fan fiction if I have reviews. Reviews make me happy.

By the way, thisis my first Naruto fan fiction.


	2. Chapter Two: Seeing the Ghost?

I don't own Naruto. I only own this plot and everything that are bought by my parents.

* * *

_Nightmares_

_Chapter Two: Seeing the Ghost_

* * *

He sighed as his eyes continued to bore at the carved names on the stone. Uzumaki Naruto, his only brother who died saving his live. That was 5 years ago.

'_If he was still alive… I wouldn't have those damn nightmares.'_ Sasuke told him sourly. _'I would prefer me dead than him dead.'_ He reached up and pulled his ANBU mask over, which was a fox mask, and turned back and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Hokage-Sama." Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he noticed Tsunade was sleeping, snoring, on the desk. She still didn't notice him so he faked a loud cough.

Tsunade woke up, still sleepily, and laughed lightly. She then noticed Sasuke as she wiped her drool off her face. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"The usual. Are there any missions?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade checked the papers on her desk and shook her head.

"All missions are booked. You may have a day off." Tsunade said. Sasuke sighed again.

"All right." He said with a nod before leaving the office. When he closed the door, he could hear a thud and Tsunade's snoring. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke sat on a stool. "Give me a bowl." He simply stated. The old man nodded and walked off to cook the ramen. Sasuke glanced to his right to find Hyuuga Hinata sitting there, with a bowl of ramen, alone. He then glanced to his left.

He blinked. Blinked again. It wasn't possible. The blonde hair… The whiskers-like marks on the cheeks. The blue eyes. "Naruto?" He muttered. Naruto looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey, bastard." He answered. When the bowl arrived, Sasuke stared at it. Risking it, he glanced at his left to again to see Naruto gone. He was confused so he just stood up and left, leaving his bowl untouched.

* * *

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. He looked normal. Was he dreaming? '_No… It's real._' He said mentally as he pinched himself in the cheek. "Ow." 

There was only thing to do… Find this Naruto and find out if he's the real or not. Uchiha Sasuke always gets what he wants. '_I can assure that.'

* * *

_

"Tsunade-baba. Wake up." Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at the man sleepily. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto!?" She shot up and pinched her cheeks to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Ow."

Naruto grinned before sitting on a chair, his feet on the desk, and his arms behind his head. "Well. How is everyone?" He asked. His answer was receiving a punch to the face. "OW! You damn baba!"

"Mind to explain?" Tsunade asked calmly… Too calm.

"I faked my death. See this way. If everyone thought I was dead then the enemies would leave my precious ones alone. Just think about it." Naruto explained.

"But the body?" Tsunade asked.

"Kage Bunshin. A special version." Naruto answered with his foxy grin. "Listen… I'm going to stay here. But please don't let everyone else know… Let me have fun."

Tsunade sighed in response. "Why?"

"I am bored… And there's a man I want to torture." Naruto answered, his foxy grin becoming an evil foxy grin, which startled Tsunade.

"I know… Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. "Yep… I already messed Sasuke up by being in his sight for few mere seconds! You should see his face!"


End file.
